We Just Got Here
by pupkiss
Summary: Ari is alone with Dante in his house but Dante's being finicky. Ari might get a little devilish when he realizes why. *Basically how I feel their first time would be in my crap imitation of the book's style. Warning you now it's pretty much pointless smut.*


When we got to Dante's house no one was home. He looked surprised about it even though he'd told me earlier they'd be out. We ended up in his room and I'd just sat down on his bed.

"Let's go for a walk." Dante was fiddling with something on his desk

"We just got here." I said.

"I know, but I feel like walking."

I watched him and his weird posture by the desk. He was facing away from me, like he was hiding something. It made me mad for some reason.

"Hey." I said, but he still didn't look at me. He made a sound like he'd heard me. "Come here."

"Ari, can we walk?" He started for the door and I don't know when I'd gotten up, but suddenly my hand was on it. I was blocking him and he was staring at our feet. I didn't know what to say after that so I stared too. My shoes. His toes.

"If you really want to walk then put your shoes on." I ordered. He clicked his tongue and finally he was looking at me. Then I noticed his face was flushed. "What's wrong with you?" I reached for him and he stepped back. Away from me. And I know I made a face.

"I just really feel like walking." He looked away from me again, one hand rubbing his forearm nervously. Then I think I understood what was making him nervous. We were _alone._ And I thought that it would make me nervous too, but for some reason it didn't make me nervous at all. It made me excited.

"Hey." I said again. And I walked toward him with a new kind of determination.

Something was coming over me and I felt wild and in control all at once. My body was moving on its own and soon I cornered him into his desk. Into the place he'd been using to keep safe. His hands hit the desk hard, trying to steady him as he leaned back. I think he was trying to create distance, but there was no room between us anymore. I made sure of that.

"Ari…" He breathed. I think he was trying to say something to me, but I needed his lips more than he did. So I took them. And I kissed him harder than I ever had. And I opened my mouth and closed it again on his bottom lip and he made a noise that drove me crazy. Then his hands were on my collarbone. He pushed lightly. Not pushing me away. Just breaking the kiss.

"Ari." He said again and his face was flushed and perfect. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

That made me laugh. "I think I'm more in a position to say that right now."

Then he laughed too and my heart pounded in my chest. He was smiling. I loved his smile. I wanted to take it for myself. So I kissed him again. Softer now. I think I was trying to tell him something, but the words didn't exist. Or if they did I just didn't know what they were. He kissed me back and something told me he knew what the words were, but he wasn't going to tell me.

So I kissed him again and moved closer. As close as I could. And his hands were in my hair now and mine were on his waist. His waist fit so perfectly in my hands and his clothes were just in the way. It angered me. Maybe more than it should have because I growled a little. I thought it sounded kind of threatening, but Dante only laughed.

I decided his shirt didn't need to be there, so I slipped my hands under it. A part of me wanted to move at twice the speed, but I think the other half of me was waiting for permission. I felt so in control and so helpless and Dante's perfect body was ruling over me. I couldn't stand it so I pulled him to me. I slid my hands down his back, lower and lower until I had a grip on his thighs and I hoisted him onto the desk, shoving off whatever was there. I think it was a book but I couldn't be sure. I was preoccupied.

He was on the desk now and our lips were open and I needed to be closer. We pulled apart for a second and I looked in his eyes and there was something there that I couldn't explain the way I wanted to. It was like every question or doubt that I had was answered in that moment and I shut my eyes again and found my tongue in his mouth. It was weird, but I liked it and I couldn't stop.

He moved closed to me, his legs on either side of me, our bodies pressed together. We separated long enough for me to take his shirt off and the sound our lips made could only be called obscene. I looked at him for a moment.

Dante. Dante's chest. Dante's neck. Dante's lips. Dante's perfect face.

He smiled at me and I didn't smile, but I think he knew I was on the inside. I went for his neck this time, kissing his jaw and the space just below his ear. I licked it and he trembled. So I started to suck on it and he sucked in a breath and my whole body felt different. It was hot and tense and I moved my hips involuntarily between his legs. The sound he made was loud. Really loud. We both stopped and looked at each other and Dante's hands were over his mouth. I think my smile was a smile I'd never made before.

"I'm sorry." He said. His face was red and I took his hands.

"Don't apologize." I whispered.

"You look really erotic right now, Ari." He whispered back.

"I've never heard you say that word." I leaned my forehead on his and I could feel his heavy breath. "I've never heard you make that sound, Dante." His name tasted better than usual.

"I've… never made it before." He was even redder now and I could feel the tightness in both of our pants.

"Do it again." It surprised me that I said that, but it clearly surprised him more. I didn't care. I had a goal now. I wanted to see how loud Dante could be.

He yelped in surprise as I lifted his leg by his thigh. I held his ass with my other hand, yanking him to me in one quick, harsh movement. The tightness in our pants suddenly collided and he made another loud sound. He gripped onto my back, his chin over my shoulder. He breathed in and he said my name with a tiny tremble and I think I lost my mind a little.

I grabbed him and lifted him and his legs wrapped around my waist. The desk wasn't going to work. I carried him to his bed. We practically fell on it and I was over him now and as soon as my shirt was off, my hands were already on his pants. I pulled at them, removing his belt just enough to pull them off. Taking mine off seemed like a pain. I undid them just enough to release then tension that was building there.

He was holding onto me. I wondered for a moment if he knew what we were supposed to do. I sure as hell didn't. But my body moved anyway. My hips rocked against his and we were panting and my heart was pounding and everything was hotter than hell and I thought I was going to melt into him. The feeling in my groin was so hard it was hurting and every little rub was like a release and a trap at the same time. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

I reached into Dante's boxers and gripped what was waiting for me. I held onto it and he whimpered. I kissed him again while I pulled out my own and then I pressed them together, holding them both in my hand. Dante was pleading with me now, grasping at my body and moving his hips sloppily. I pushed his body down with my other hand, trying to keep him still. I rolled my hips forward thrusting our throbbing muscles in my hand. They rubbed together and my body pulsed. His must have too because he was digging his fingernails into my back and his thighs were strangling my waist. The sound he made was louder than before and more desperate.

I kept rubbing them, faster and faster. Our bodies rocked together and the pressure built up until I felt like I was about to pop. Then Dante made the sound I was waiting for. It was strained and loud and out of control. It was desperate and he called my name like he needed my help. It was euphoria.

If I had any of my sense left before, at that point it was all gone. I didn't know what kinds of sounds I was making, but I know I called his name back. It wasn't like his. I think I was trying to tell him that I was on my way. I was going to help him. I was going to help us both. I didn't want it to end but at the same time the end was what I was working us so hard for. We were grinding and my hand was slick with what was coming out of us. And Dante was sounded like he was struggling, but I knew I wasn't hurting him. He sounded like he felt better that I did, but I had a hard time believing that.

The feeling peaked. I felt the release. And I kept going a bit longer until we'd spilled everything onto our stomachs. I rolled to the side of him and he turned on his side, burying his face in my neck. I was still flushed and I felt his soft hair on my face and I could feel the slick liquid on him getting on my side. It was a little gross but I didn't care.

We laid there for a while just listening to each other breathing. Then Dante laughed.

"My parents will be home soon." He said.

"Kay." Was all I could think to say. He laughed again and I could feel his smile on my neck.

"We should take a shower." He nudged me, trying to make me get up first.

"We should take a shower." I agreed. But I think my intentions were a little different from his.


End file.
